A known dental restoration is disclosed in DE 41 33 690. In connection with this known dental restoration, plastic finished partial crowns and bite surfaces are used, which are applied as an integral entirety onto the base structure. After the application of these components onto the base structure, the plastic semi-finished component is hardened via irradiation with ultraviolet, or UV, light, so that a corrected bite surface is thus made available. Such bite surfaces are comparatively soft. At the same time, intensive hand finishing work of such bite surfaces is required to configure the bite surfaces into configurations which simulate the dental structures which are to be restored and the dental restoration which is produced by this approach is heavily dependent upon the capability of the dentist or, as the occasion may be, upon the capability of the dental technician, to produce the desired tooth protuberance shape.
Moreover, finished elements for the production of dental restorations are already known as is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,250,926. The approach disclosed in this publication is suitable for the creation of a dental restoration which is configured by covering a metal frame with an opaque covering and thereafter applying thereon a layer of dentin material ceramic. The dental restoration precisely establishes the shape of the incisal surfaces. The ceramic layer, or coating, which is configured in approximation of the dentin, must have an exact shape so that no orientation errors can arise. Via the application of two layers or coatings, an aesthetic corresponding result can be achieved; however, a decidedly precise handling of the piece is required in order to assuredly prevent the creation of dental positioning errors.